


Hector's training

by Albhed17



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pegging, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhed17/pseuds/Albhed17
Summary: This fic takes place after the end of season 3 told mostly from Hector's POV. Hector gets used to his new life but starts to miss Lenore after not seeing her for awhile. When reunited he pleads for her to see him more often. Lenore makes a deal with Hector that if he gets through his training his reward will be more time with her.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Hector's new life in Styria.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. I have not written anything in about 8 years since finishing college. I apologize in advanced for any errors. Will do my best to revise them and get better at writing as I go.

One cold winter month had pasted since Hector was brought to Styria in chains. He had endured a traumatic first week as a prisoner being beaten, fed rotten food, and magically enslaved. The weeks that followed were far different for him. As promised he had freedom to roam about the castle and his own place to live. The daylight hours gave him access to empty castle courtyards which he enjoyed walking through contemplating his current situation. The nights he spent forging corpses and reading in his private study. The solitude was helping him get used to his new life here but he was still haunted by his past.

During his first few weeks of “freedom” Hector's thoughts were filled with guilt stemming from the decisions made at Dracula's castle. Siding with Carmilla and betraying his former master weighed heavy on him. The vampire that had given his life purpose was now dead because of him. Hector viewed his current enslavement as punishment for those choices. It was Lenore's words to him back in his cell about Dracula deceiving and lying to Hector that would interject into his thoughts. Those words prevented him from giving into despair The more he contemplated his past decisions the more he felt he made the correct choices. As the weeks went on Hector felt less troubled about his past partly giving Lenore credit for helping him cope.

Hector still had mixed feelings about Lenore. He wasn't sure if he wanted live out his life as her “pretty human pet”. He did appreciate having someone in Styria that generally seemed to care for him. They had only spent a few nights together over the past month and Hector was longing for more. The last time, two weeks ago, she watched him forge night creatures (he was required to work shirtless). Afterwards she insisted a safety “test” of his new large bed. She even had listened briefly to some of his troubles before leaving. She might have lied to him about running away together but Hector felt very thankful that she had followed through with her promise of a comfortable life.

During these weeks Hector spent many hours at his forge. Every night he created creatures for the Ruling Council. The corpses he reanimated were brought in large carts by guards lead by Striga. She very rarely spoke to him (which did not bother the forgemaster in the slightest). He did his best to maintain his composure around her. Lenore mentioning that Striga had the urge to murder him when reminded of his existence kept Hector on edge during their brief nightly meetings. The forging itself was rather therapeutic as it kept his mind clear and once again gave him a sense of purpose. Although Hector was constantly reminded by the ring on his hand that he never freely chose to start forging night creatures here.

Hector was overall adapting well to his new life in Styria however the enslaved forgemaster was feeling one major void: he missed Lenore. The two weeks without her left Hector feeling very alone. He didn't understand this loneliness after previously living by himself for most of his life. He knew he needed see her again and hoped the wait wouldn't be much longer. Hector was determined to tell her he wanted to spend more time together. Thankfully for Hector, Lenore would be visiting him very soon.


	2. Seeing her again.

It was very late in the evening when Hector heard a knock on his door.

_“Striga is early tonight_ ," he thought as he fumbled around with his forging clothes. The second knock prompted him to speak, “j-just a second."

While applying his forging gloves Hector suddenly paused as he recognized a very familiar scent. “Lenore!?” he said under his breath while rushing to the door.

He opened it to the sight of his vampire mistress. She was adorned with her usual silver bat shaped jewelry and regal blue and white dress. A black veil covered her ginger red hair and blood red eyes. Hector missed looking into them and was once again entranced.

“Um well this was unexpected...,” Hector said shocked to actually see her.

“I'm assuming you're pleased to see me and not my sister?” Lenore said playfully. She gave a slight grin. Hector advert his eyes. “May I come in?”

“Striga hasn't really said too much to me. I just hope she still isn't considering murdering me on sight. And yes..yes, of course. Please come in,” Hector replied looking back up at her as she walked in.

“Good boy! Although you know you should never formally invite a vampire into your home! Haven't you read any of those silly human fiction stories?” She walked up to Hector, removed her veil, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then wrapped her arms around him.

Despite not having a beating heart Lenore's touch was always warming to Hector. The mentioning of human culture seemed to trigger some of his older memories.

“I hate their fiction as much as I hate them,” he replied in a somewhat serious tone. He looked off towards the fireplace recalling all the books that burned along with his parents so long ago.

“Have any of the books from our library held your interest then?” She turned his head so that his gaze was directed back at her. The question snapped Hector out of his recollection and seemed to spark some sort of nerdy excitement in him.

Hector went on about the current book he was reading written by a philosophical vampire focusing on finding meaning in a life that never ends. After a few minutes Lenore broke off from him and took a seat by the fireplace doing her best to appear interested. _“He sure does love his books,”_ She contemplated.

As Hector was going on with his lecture Cezar came running out of the study and barked happily at Lenore. He sat beside her panting.

Since Cezar was originally a Pug, a breed was not naturally found around Styria, Hector had to make do with the corpse of an Pinscher. He still missed his previous smaller reanimated pet but was happy to have a companion again. Two weeks ago Hector made the request for a hound's corpse be mixed in with the usual shipment of bodies for forging. He had asked Lenore last time they met as he would have never attempted to ask Striga this directly.

Lenore picked up Cezar and put him on her lap petting him. Cezar wagged his tail happily.

“Ah I see my pet finally has their own,” Lenore interrupted as Hector just started talking about the other book he was reading. Hector sighed, he was still getting used to being referred to as a pet. “Think I can ever get you to answer your door on all fours?” Lenore smiled and put Cezar down. Hector crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“So what brings you here tonight Lenore?” Hector said in a serious tone as he began to feel a little anxious.

“Eager to know why I stopped by are we? Maybe I felt the bed needed more testing.” Lenore raised her eye brow and looked enticingly at Hector. His face was beet red. She stood and walked closer to him. “Or maybe I just need to tell you something. I'm afraid it's the latter.” She ran a finger down the his chest. “I'm presuming my pet is now so disappointed,” She said in a low voice while playing with Hector's long white hair.

“Well I certainly wouldn't have mind that um further testing but I'm...just glad to see you again,” Hector said as looked up at her. He felt some relief after actually getting the words out. Lenore let out a playful laugh.

“Pretty, well mannered, and missing Mommy. Your such a good boy, Hector!” she continued playing with his hair and then took a step back. “Unfortunately I won't be here for very long tonight. The real reason I stopped by on my way to a Council meeting was to inform you that your first official night of training starts tomorrow!”

Hector looked taken aback.

“Oh...wasn't the last time we met the training you meant?” Hector asked curiously.

“No, silly. That was just for fun! We need to get you well trained in other activities that please me,” she stated with a smile. “You'll get the night off from forging to.”

“Really?!” Hector looked shocked. He had not not had a night off since moving into his new home.

“Of course. I don't want you to waste any of your stamina on that.”

“I'm assuming there are some...unpleasant things in store for me during this training?” He said defensively with his arms crossed.

“I'd rather refer to them as new experiences for you,” Lenore scoffed “I think you'll enjoy them. We'll go at a pace you can handle.” She looked off to the side with her hand at her chin. She began imaging Hector naked at her command, it seemed to be enough to get her sidetracked. Hector took a minute to think.

“Would you be willing to tell me what some these new experiences are?” Hector said in a pleading tone as he uncrossed his arms. He was getting nervous imaging scenarios in his head. Lenore snapped out of her day dream.

“No, you will not be told what we are doing. I look forward to seeing how you'll handle it without preparation! And speaking of that I want you eager and ready for me. That means you need to behave tonight!”

“Bloody hell Lenore!” Hector's face was now a darker shade of red. She had mentioned the phrase previously to him the night before coming to watch him forge. Behaving was Hector not touching himself.

“You're so cute when your flustered.” she leaned back in and kissed him now on the lips. They made out for a minute and then she withdrew. “I'm confident you'll do just fine pleasing me tomorrow pet.” She turn and started to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” Hector interrupted desperately with his hand out. “There is...something I need to ask you.”

Lenore stopped and looked curiously at him.

“And what does my pretty human want to know?”

“Could we start seeing each other more often? These past two weeks without you have been... hard for me,” Hector stated as his heart raced anticipating her answer.

“Eager to spend more time with mommy are we?” Lenore stated with her eyes narrowed. “Perhaps we can spend more time together once your training is over. Show me you are devoted to me and maybe you'll be allowed to stay in my chambers once a week.”

“Really?” Hector replied feeling mostly satisfied with the answer. He still was worried about what the training entailed but he gathered his confidence. “Alright then, I'll be ready tomorrow for...what ever it is this training consist of!”

“Good boy!” Lenore replied “See you tomorrow then. Don't forget to behave!”

“Yes...I will,” Hector replied thinking _“It will be hard enough to even sleep til then”_

“yes?” Lenore stated with her hands on her hips.

Hector sighed.

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Get used to calling me that, especially during your training. Goodnight, my pet. Work hard tonight for Mommy!” Lenore walked off into the night.

An hour later Striga arrived with a cart full of corpses. Hector did his craft for hours while only thinking about his meeting with Lenore. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get much rest until his training session.


	3. First night of training

As the sun fell Hector's heart began to quicken its pace as he felt anxious waiting for her . He was not able to sleep after forging last night. He followed Lenore's orders and did not touch himself although it was a more difficult task after being teased by her.

Hector was fixated on trying to guess as to what this training was going to consist of. _“Is this going to involve her drinking my blood?”_ he thought. Hector had spent the better part of the afternoon and evening thinking about various scenarios in his head. He barley felt an appetite and did his best to keep his mind preoccupied with cooking, reading, and playing with Cezar.

Hector heard footsteps outside. He did his best to calm himself. _“Alright lets just get this over with I guess. Whatever this is it's worth it if I get to spend more time with her.”_ He determinedly thought. There was a loud knock on his door and standing at it ready Hector immediately opened it. Outside Lenore stood in similar attire from last night only this time holding a large black bag in one hand.

“Faster than last time. I'm disappointed you're not on all fours panting though!” Lenore stated in a playful manner.

“Yes, well I...am ready for what ever it is this training involves.” Hector eyes were fixed on the black bag.

“Good boy! That's what I like to hear,” Lenore said as she walked inside setting the large bag down. “It took some convincing to get my sisters to allow you to have a night off.”

“Did you lie to them?”

“I told them you needed to rest..for a night.They were adamant at first that you continue to forge as we'd like to get our plan in motion. But I was able to get them to come around to the idea that you were still recovering from your initial treatment here. I am the diplomat after all.”

“Well um thank you.” Hectors pulse began to slow as _“maybe this won't be so bad after all,”_ went through his head.

“Thank you?” Lenore replied with her eyes narrowed.

“Oh...Thank you, Mommy”

“I have a few rules for these training sessions. First one is you will only speak when spoken to and asked a question. The next is you are to refer to me as Mommy when answering me. Third you will follow my orders. Forth you may say “mercy” at any time if you can't handle what we are doing. And the last rule is you will be wearing this at all times...” Lenore reached into the black bag and pulled out a leather collar. It was similar to the one Hector wore on walkies.

“Do I really..” Hector stopped after seeing Lenore returning a sharp stare.

“Understood?” she asked him.

“Yes, Mommy,” Hector stated feeling ashamed he broke a rule so early. _“I just hope I can breath in that thing,”_ he thought.

“This collar is a bit tighter than your last. I want you to really feel it and know that you are mine at all times.” Lenore removed her dress relieving her black and blue lingerie that she wore that first time she was intimate with Hector in his cell. “Now get undressed. I want you on knees at my feet so I can collar you.” Her hands at her hips she watched Hector quickly undress.

Hector's anxiousness started to turn into excitement. He had never admitted it to her but back in his cell he had loved telling Lenore that he was hers (It had even helped get him off).

_“Maybe this is part of the void I was feeling,”_ Hector thought as he unbuttoned his shirt. His upper body was now much more muscular after weeks of forging and proper meals. Lenore was able to hold her composure at the sight but barley as she licked her fangs, Hector didn't notice as he was pulling off his pants. Hector finished undressing which reveled to Lenore that he was indeed eager to start. He started to walk towards her.

“No, crawl. You're going to be my doggy tonight,” she stated while pointing to the ground. Hector got down on all fours and walked the 1 meter distance between the two. He looked up for a moment once he reached her to see those piercing red eyes looking down fixated on him on. Lenore fastened the collar. It was very tight but he was still able to breath fine.

Lenore caressed her hand around Hector's chin and pulled his face up so that their eyes met again. “Now lets go for walkies,” she delightedly stated with a smile. Lenore tied a leash to Hector's collar and turn back to him tugging at the leash as she walked him towards the bed. Hector followed on all fours. The cold rough stone floor was painful on his knees. He was hoping this wouldn't last too much longer. She took a long detour around the room to his bed but thankfully (for Hector) she stopped there.

The black bag now resided at the end table beside the bed. Lenore pulled out a riding crop and some kind of black cuffs with a short chain between them. She looked down and noticed Hector eyes had widen. “Face on the floor doggy. I need to punish you for breaking one of the rules. Next time you will hold your tongue and address me properly.”

Hector put his forehead to the cold stone floor. He felt her bind his hands with the cuffs behind his back. “Now lets see, I think 20 hits should be fair enough punishment. After receiving them you will thank me properly.” Lenore pulled lightly at his leash with her boot down on Hectors neck keeping his head from rising. She used the whip to spank his ass 10 times on each side. Hector endured it well only grunting at the initial hit and last few. The last strikes Hector suspected she used more of her strength. He almost called for mercy but decided it was almost over and he could endure the last few. “What do we say doggy?”

“Thank you, Mommy,” Hector said quickly after the whipping ended. As the sharp pain quickly went away Hector found himself shaking from excitement feeling so vulnerable. _“Why am I enjoying this so much?”_ He thought.

“Good Doggy.” Lenore sat down at the end of the bed facing Hector. She noticed his body shaking. “You may look up.”

She tugged at the leash as Hector's face arose from the floor. He looked up and saw that she had taken off her panties.“You've made Mommy so wet...now be a good doggy and lick.” Hector did not hesitate following those orders. She kept a tight hold of his leash until the first time she came. Hector felt the tug loosen and continued to enjoy pleasuring her with his tongue. She eventually let go completely of the leash. Hector was now feeling very horny from her taste and sounds of her moans. Lenore came multiple times as Hector had learned to do this task very well.

“Alright doggy,” she stated as she pulled his head away. Hector looked up at her waiting for her next command. She took a few minutes to collect herself.

“You may sit at the edge of the bed,” She stated. Hector worked his way up to the bed as best he could with his hands still bound. Sitting down did sting a bit from the hits of the crop but the pain didn't bothered him. His focus was on continuing this training that he now didn't want to end.

Lenore began to play with his cock stroking it while licking his neck. Hector at first jolted, Lenore held him down and laughed. “Are you enjoying yourself doggy?”

“Yes! very much Mommy.”

“Your such a good dog I could just eat you up.” Lenore dug her fangs lighting into his upper neck above his collar. Hector was lost in pleasure and moaned. He was getting close. She licked the small amount of blood that surfaced from her marks.

“Lenore..um...can I-” he stopped as Lenore gripped his neck tightly.

“Remember the rules doggy!” Lenore stated as she released her grip on his neck and stopped stroking his cock. Hector caught his breath.

“Yes...I'm sorry, Mommy,” he stated as soon as he could.

“Good doggy. Stay!” Hector did best to compose himself. _“Am I going to to receive more spankings for that?!”_ He thought somewhat excitedly.

“We'll punish you for that during our next session,” Lenore stated as she stood up and reached into black bag again. She pulled out what seemed to be a fake cock attached to a harness device and donned it. Hectors eyes widen but he knew better than to talk back and bit his tongue. “I am going to explore more of you tonight with this.” She stated as she approached Hector “I think you're going to really enjoy this pet and I'm not going to be using vampire strength so you'll be just fine. Are you ready?”

Hector assumed where the cock was going, from previous experiences he was more excited than anything.

“Yes, Mommy..I'm ready for it!” Hector stated confident.

She walked up next to him.

“Good. It seems I've forgotten my lubricate, your saliva will do just fine.”

Hector was tried to move his hand to his mouth but was reminded that it was bound.

“No using your hands,” Lenore stated after laughing. she grabbed the leash and pulled his head towards her. “Suck doggy.” Hector began to use his mouth on the cock with his eyes closed.

“No, eyes up here, Look at Mommy while you're sucking her cock.” Hector looked up at Lenore while working his mouth around it. Lenore enjoyed watching him stare up at her. _“He's actually doing pretty well. No protesting of this is a nice sign,”_ she thought to herself.

“Are you ready to get fucked doggy?” She stated after watching him for few minutes.

“Yes mommy!” Hector stated as well as he could with his mouth gagged by the cock, nodding.

“Turn around then,” Lenore ordered with a hint of excitement in her voice. Hector did as he was told. He was shaking from the anticipation of what was going to happen next. She tugged at his leash. “Ass up doggy.” As hector arched his back she entered him with her strapon slowly. Hector grunted as he felt the size of it. Lenore slowly thrusted back and forth a few times. She then quickly began to pick up pace as Hector became used to it. Hector began to moan from the pleasure. He forgot how good it felt. “What do you say Doggy?”

“Thank you...oh..oh my god thank so much...Mommy!” Hector did his best to reply through it all. She reached around and grabbed his cock and began to stroke it.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You...I'm yours..Mommy.” Hectors eyes rolled back into his head.

“Does my doggy want to cum now?!” She asked as she began to stroke him faster. She was losing herself in the moment and started unknowingly using some of her vampire strength. Hector moaned louder, this was the most intense experience he had ever felt. Lenore quickly regained control of herself. _“Maybe he could handle it?”_ She thought.

“Yess...please can I cum now Mommy!” Hector replied. It was taking all his strength not to get off before she asked.

“If you do you'll have to behave until next time we meet and I decide the date. Do you agree to that?”

“Yes...I'll be a good boy! Please Mommy, I can't hold it for much longer!” Hector stated desperately.

“Alright then you can cum my pet,” she stated as Hector came midway through that sentence in what had to have been the largest wave of ecstasy he had ever felt.

Lenore let go the the leash and exited him. Hector caught his breath as he laid drenched in sweat on his bed. “Oh doggy look at the mess you've made,” Lenore stated as she pointed at his cum on her hand. “Lick your filthy human seed off,” she commanded as she stood by the edge of the bed. Hector imminently raised his head up to her hand and started to lick without hesitation . The taste caused a brief pause but Hector was able to ignore it. He was enjoying himself too much to care. The waves of pleasure were still pulsating through his body. Lenore let out a laugh watching him lick his own seed.

“Did you enjoy your training?” Lenore asked as she removed Hector's binds and put them and her strap on back into the bag. Hector sat up.

“Yes...surprisingly very much. That was amazing. Thank you...Mommy,” Hector said still trying to process it all in his head.

“Well good. There is one more condition,” she said as she pulled out a metal cage shaped like a cock with a large metal ring at the end. Hectors eyes widen.“This is a chastity cage and it's going around your cock until our next session. This will ensure you behave. You can speak freely now,” she said smiling at Hector's reaction.

“Um it looks uncomfortable...can't you just use the ring to make me behave?” Hector said desperately with his eyes darting back and forth. Lenore enjoyed the sound of desperation in his voice.

“I prefer this method. I'm going to still use the ring so that if you do mange to get out of it or cum in the cage willingly it will send a surge pain until I call it off. This will be a sign of your devotion to me. Your cock is my property. And I do like to lock away my toys when they aren't in use.”

“I'll wear it for you,” Hector said defeated and now nervous again.

she applied the device carefully to Hector's twitching penis.

“Hector will not cum willingly until I next allow it,” she stated. A band of red and black ribbon like energy emanated from her ring and traveled to his.

“There all done! You've yet again impressed me Hector. Keep it up and maybe you'll be in my chambers soon.”

_“What have I gotten myself into,”_ Hector thought as he looked down at his caged cock.

“These next few weeks will be oh so much fun!”


	4. Caged

Two days had pasted since Hector's first night of training. He awoke to warm afternoon sun rays piercing through his bedroom window. His home allowed a small amount sunlight in during the day when the curtains were left open. Hector's attention quickly reverted to the tightness emanating from below his waist. He looked down at his metal cage. His erect penis was bulging out of the small spaces between the cage's metal. His new chastity device felt slightly uncomfortable when he was hard. He was thankful it was never very painful. Still Hector did his best not to entertain thoughts of his training session or Lenore to keep himself soft. Waking up to the sight of a full cage was something he couldn't prevent and needed to get used to.

“This isn't going to get any easier,” Hector said to himself as he let out a quick sigh. Cezar, hearing Hector stir out of bed, came running in to greet his master. Cezar had an ulna bone that Hector gave him from the forging corpse pile last night. He carried and dropped it at Hector's feet. Hector smiled thinking of how demeaning playing fetch with a bone that used to belong to someone was, he also appreciated the offer from his pet. Hector threw the bone across the room. Cezar chased after it at a swift pace; leaping, he was able to catch it in midair. He decided to keep his prize and sat near the fire place gnawing on it. This brief distraction lead to Hector softening, escaping the annoyance of his cage for the time being.

“It will probably be just a week. Then she'll take me out of this bloody thing,” Hector said to Cezar. His pet briefly stopped chewing and glanced up at Hector and then immediately returned their attention to the bone. Hector smiled as he petted his reanimated companion. “You're certainly a big help little one.”

Hector made his way to his large wardrobe. He gathered his clothes while heating water for a bath. When he reached his underwear drawer Hector let out a long sigh at the site of the very tight underwear Lenore had left for him to wear. They had a small cup in the front with a small thin backing that road up his backside. Hector refused to wear them his first afternoon in the cage until realizing how much sound his cage's lock made as he walked. Hector quickly changed into the tighter garments that night before Striga arrived. He feared embarrassingly having to explain the sounds coming from his pants to her.

Hector begrudgingly grabbed a pair of his new undergarments and went into the bath.

Hector soaked for what seemed like hours. He always looked forward to his afternoon bath waking him up. Like his last two baths Hector spent the time contemplating what Lenore might have in store for him and how long he would be waiting to see her again. _“She probably can't convince them to let me have a night off for at least another week,”_ he thought. Hector's current theory viewed the cage as a test to see if he go a long period of time without touching himself. He was hoping that amount of time would just be one week. He imagined Lenore freeing him before she invited him to spend a night in her room. He stopped himself from continuing this fantasy as it was starting to arouse him.

Hector groomed himself and got dressed. The tightness of the underwear always seemed to get him hard regardless of how clear his mind was. After he finshed dressing himself Hector immediately went into his kitchen to distract himself with cooking. He cracked two fresh eggs while toasting sliced bread by the fire. Hector always had a love for cooking, it was something he indulged in years ago when he spent most of his time inside his house with his only company being his reanimated pets. Hector happily sorted through his array of spices bottled on a shelf above his stove. Hector ate his breakfast while his thoughts were occupied by the latest book he had been reading. He played fetch a few more times with Cezar before he retired to his study. Hector sometimes chose to go for a walk while the sun was setting but lately had decided to read instead until it was time to forge. A seated activity was less of a reminder of his cage and more comfortable. Hector had lost track of time reading a book written by a vampire historian when he heard the familiar rumble of carts approaching his house. He donned his forging clothes and opened the door to Striga and guards wheeling in carts full of corpses.

While standing by the forge Hector noticed Striga staring at him. His heart quickened in pace and he did his best to keep his chin up and pretend he was unafraid.

“How are you holding up, forgemaster?” Striga asked him. Hector mouth was agape, this was the first time she had ever uttered a word after weeks of seeing him nightly.

“Just fine,” Hector quickly replied rather quietly. _“Why is she asking that?!”_ Raced through Hector's head.

Striga nodded and continued to move the last of the corpses to their designated area next to the forge. Hector's face was drenched in sweat. After a few minutes of internal deliberation he built up enough courage to speak right as she was about to leave.

“Um excuse me but did Lenore mention anything about me lately? Is that why you asked how I was doing?” Hector said in a low timid voice. Striga's strong hearing picked up all of his words clearly.

“My sister has some...strange hobbies. She did brag about your current situation to council. My wife and I wanted no further details. Carmilla at first was disgusted but for some reason ordered further details on the....device.” Striga gave a disgusted look and continued. “Morana and I left at that point.”

Striga shook her head.

Hectors face flushed to a dark shade of red. He found making eye contact with Striga now next to impossible. Striga noticed his complexion and turned her head slightly away as she continued, “Anyway Lenore wanted me to check in on you each night to make sure you are...able to continue to forge. Please do not state details. Yes or no will do.”

Hector felt a bit calmer knowing that Lenore seemed to care about how he was doing. He did his best to reply.

“Ok...I will and I'm just fine. I'll forge all of these corpses tonight like always.” Hector stated while staring at the pile next to the forge. He felt an odd sense of relief finally being able to at least talk to the large vampire whose presence previously scared him half to death.

“Good answer human,” Striga stated as she walked away with the rest of the guards. Hector took a minute to gather his thoughts.

“I should have known she would tell the council.” He said quietly to himself. He wasn't sure if being checked on was Lenore's way of making sure he was doing OK or just to see how long he could go before he breaks. He assumed the latter but still held hope that this test wouldn't last too much longer. A sense of dread fell over him but he tried to remain optimistic. He was going to keep telling Striga he could forge and then hopefully Lenore would visit him by the end of the week! Hector used this thought to motivate him while forging for the rest of the night.

Over the course of the next five days hectors motivated attitude started to slowly chip away. Each day it was getting increasingly more difficult to ignore his urges. His usual hobbies sometimes were able to keep them at bay but not for long. Every night he simply answered “yes” to Striga's daily question. By the end of his first week in chastity his patience had grown thin.

On the 7th night Hector decided he was going ask for an update.

As Striga entered his home with a large carts full of corpses trailing behind her, Hector cleared his throat and once again gathered himself.

“Do you know if Lenore will be seeing me soon?” Hector said holding his breath waiting for the response. Striga gave him an unorthodox look. She could tell whenever his heart rate was up although she never mentioned this ability to him.

“She has not mentioned any plans to visit. Lenore usually doesn't tell us unless she wants you to have night off,” Striga answered shrugging her shoulders.

Hector began to panic imagining being stuck in the cage for another week. He frantically brain stormed a follow up statement.

“Could you...um mention to her that I NEED to see her soon?” Hector asked desperately as sweat began to build up on his palms underneath his forging gloves.

“I can mention it to her next council meeting. You ok to forge tonight?”

“Yes, I will forge all of the corpses just fine. Thank you,” Hector stated with a bit of doubt in his voice.

“ _This is part of the test,_ ” he thought to himself. _“She wants me to tell Striga I'm not able to forge so she can punish me.”_ Hector pondered this before starting his forging that night. He came to the conclusion that he would be fine waiting one more night to hear back from Lenore. Hector was still able to forge just fine even with the discomfort of his cage. Forging still cleared his mind refocusing solely on conjuring and trapping souls from hell. Hector finished his work and after tossing around in bed for a few hours manged to get some rest.

He spent the next evening in a similar state to his first night of training. Hector was on edge anticipating what Striga was going to tell him. He spent the better part of the evening pacing around his living room. Cezar sat gnawing on a newly acquired Tibia bone, his one eye following his master back and forth. Hector daydreamed about opening his door and seeing Lenore. These dreams often lead to the familiar bulging tight feeling in his pants but they also gave him a sense of relief. Imagining a release seemed to help. The tightness was a more common feeling now anyways.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Striga entered the home; Hector immediately approached her.

“What did she say?!”

Striga sighed.

“She says be patient.”

“Oh.” Hectors eyes began to uncontrollably water. He turned his head away and tried to pretend to focus on his forge hiding his face.

“Do not make me messenger again. I will not relay any more statements between you two. I am only here to deliver corpses,” Striga said crossing her arms.

The light in hector's eyes dimmed but he was able to gather himself and prevented any noticeable tears.

“Are you good to forge tonight?” Striga asked.

Hector took a minute to think. He didn't want to admit defeat...not yet at least.

“Yes...I will forge tonight,” Hector replied in a low sad tone. Striga nodded and signaled for the guards to start bringing in the rest of the carts full of corpses.

Hector sat in shock. _“She must be trying to break me,”_ he thought. _“Maybe she won't see me until I refuse to forge. Maybe there is some sort of deal with her sisters. Bloody hell they could be betting on the number days for all I know.”_

Hector looked at his forging hammer. “I have a strong will, Lenore said that herself. I guess I can try and be patient for a few more nights,” Hector stated to himself pretending to talk to Cezar who was asleep curled up by the fire place. Hector completed his forging that night in a somber mood.

His mood grew bleaker as the days went by during his 2nd week of chastity. His urges continued to grow in strength becoming more consistent. It started to affect his work as he was taking longer to finish forging. He commonly awoke at night very aroused.

On Hector's 14th day he awoke mid sleep from a very sexual dream. Half asleep he began stroking his caged cock as best he could. Deeper breathing followed as his legs began to shake slightly from excitement. Hector laid flat on his back with his eyes closed. In his head he imagined Lenore on top of him pulling at his leash as she rode. Hector arched his back.

“Yes that's it”, he said between breaths. Hector was so close to the relief he had been dreaming about night after night. His dream soon turned into a nightmare as he felt a jolt of pain surge through his body. Hector let out an agonizing scream as he removed his hand from the cage. He sat up and glanced over at his hand. The ring was pulsating with red and black streams of energy illuminating it in his darkened bedroom. Hector was now fully awake. “This thing hurts me just for getting close?! Bloody hell!” The pain had left the moment Hector had stopped stroking. Hector sat drenched in sweat. He stayed awake for a couple hours debating on what he could do to try and get some sort of relief.

Hector went into his bath and soaked. The hot water was soothing but it did nothing for his frustrations. Hector decided to seek similar pleasure he had received during his training night from Lenore's strap. Hector began to work two of his fingers inside him. He immediately felt tightness as his cage quickly filled. Lenore slowly entering him filled his mind. Hector went back and forth with his fingers as his mind imagined Lenore fucking him. He did not touch his cage. He figured this would be a test to see if this pleasure loophole was allowed by the ring. He began to moan as he massaged his prostate. Hector enjoyed himself for a few minutes and began to feel close even without stroking. That feeling was accompanied by the surge of pain once again. Hector grunted as he quickly retreated his fingers. He punched the side of the tub in frustration. The pain on his knuckles distracted him until the deeper pain coursing through stopped. Hector grasped his knees and put his head down.

“That does it. You win Lenore. I give up.” He said between breaths. No amount of pep talk was going to convince him otherwise.

Hector remained awake for the rest of the afternoon.

" _I have to say it tonight. Maybe she'll show up after I admit defeat,”_ he thought as he watched the sun set.

Hector was not wearing any of his forging garments when Striga arrived later that night. She asked the usual question to him.

“No. I can't forge tonight. I need to see Lenore first,” Hector said looking at the ground. He glanced up for a second after hearing no reply and saw Striga singling the guards to move the corpses in. “Wait what are you doing? I said I can't forge tonight?!”

“That was just a question Lenore wanted me to ask you. You still need to forge.” Striga said with an unenthusiastic look on her face. _“Why does Lenore have to involve me in her silly games,”_ she thought.

  
_“It really was just a test then,”_ Hector thought. He stood in shock as the guards piled up corpses and then left with Striga.

Hector looked over at the mound of dead bodies and then to the door. He went back and forth on his plans several times over the course of about an hour before grabbing his coat.

The Nights in Styria were often extremely cold especially in the winter months like they were currently in. Hector followed the faint tracks of the carts and footprints in the snow being careful not to lose his way. The visibility was only a few feet in any direction due to a strong blizzard. The wailing freezing cold winds chilled Hector's exposed face. Once he was close enough to see the entrance of the castle Hector broke off from trail which lead to a building outside of the castle where the corpses were kept.

Hector made his way to an entrance to the castle guarded by two vampire soldiers on each side. As he approached they only stared.

“Could you please open this door. I have freedom to roam about the castle by order of the ruling council,” Hector said loud enough to be heard above the winds.

“Back to your pen human. You're not supposed to be here at these hours,” the guard stated cold and sternly. Hector was taken aback at the response. He had never attempted to venture into the castle while the vampires were awake but he was curious as to why he was being denied entry.

“What do you mean by 'these hours'?”

“You are supposed to be forging right now. We have orders not to allow you entry,” the guard replied.

Hector felt rage building up within him. He did his best to quell the feelings and remain cool.

“I just need to talk to one of the council members. It's an urgent matter. I will forge right after I see them. I have plenty of time tonight. Just please let me through.” Hector clenched his fists.

“We don't take orders from you. Now back to the forge or we'll drag you back.”

“You know it's because of the hundreds of night creatures I've forged that this bloody castle is even safe right now! You two are a mere decoration compared to the army I've created!” Hector stated now fuming.

The guards looked at each other and nodded. They began moving towards Hector. Hector felt a surge of adrenaline mixed with fear as he realized their intent.

“Stay back! They'll be repercussions from the council if you dare touch me!” Hector said defensively as the guard's both attempted to grab him. He quickly backed up and dodged their initial lunge. He wanted to run but found himself frozen. He did not maneuver around their faster second attempt.

They detained him by seizing both of his wrists. Hector struggled trying to break their hold but even his muscular arms were no match for vampires. He tried to kick one guard away but there wasn't nearly enough strength behind it. One guard twisted his arm, Hector let out a a sharp yell from the pain. He gave one last attempt at freedom by trying to pull his hands back in towards his body.

He suddenly felt his wrists free after hearing a sharp slashing sound. He fell back on to the ground from the sudden release. He noticed that the guards were now both kneeling. He looked closer and saw a large gash across each of their faces.“What the hell?” Hector something covering him from the wind and glanced over. Lenore was standing right beside him. Her nails were stained red and She looked enraged. She stepped in front of Hector.

“Carmilla would have you both skinned alive if you broke her forgemaster's arm! Take them to the Western cell block! Consider yourselves both lucky I don't kill you where you stand for touching my property." Lenore said in a sharp tone as she bared her fangs at the two kneeling guards. A small group came from within the castle and seized the wounded guards. "Maybe I'll just let Morana have you as her permanent new toys instead”, Lenore said in a sadistically playful manor. Hector noticed how their once blank and annoyed faces were now filled terror as they were escorted away.

Lenore averted her attention to Hector. Her furious expression turned into an delighted one.

“14 days before giving up, not bad pet. Mommy is very proud,” she stated while pulling up Hector back to his feet and embracing him. “I tried to get the council to take bets but Striga and Morana wanted no further talk of it and Carmilla just wanted details of how to make the cage. Although she wants to make smaller ones for her boys.”

Hector fell back down to his knees. He ignored the icy bite from the snow. “I'm sorry I came here...I just couldn't take much more. This cage..it was fine at first but after two weeks the urges have just been building up I...I...”

“Need a release?” Lenore finished his sentence with a smile. She patted Hector's head as he looked up at her. “Not tonight pet, sorry.” She started as she cleaned her nails.

“b-b-ut,” Hector tried to protest. Lenore held one finger up to her mouth.

“Shhh Mommy's talking.” Lenore briefly paused to enjoy Hector's desperate look before continuing.

“But maybe we'll talk about a release date tomorrow night after the council meeting. You think you can be a strong and forge for me tonight?”

Hector leaned his forehead against her thigh. His cage had been full since she first embraced him. He felt some tears welling up in his eyes. He did his best to hide his face when speaking.

“Yes...I can. I just need a release soon. Please...Mommy. I'm sorry I came all the way out here.” Hector was now feeling embarrassed.

“Such a good boy. I'm pleased with your dedication. Willing to fight guards to see me? You work hard tonight and I'll make sure you have the night off tomorrow!” Lenore said now with a more sincere smile. Hector looked back up with some sense of hope in his eyes.

“Really? That would be wonderful. You'll come by after the meeting tomorrow night?”

“No silly. You're getting the night off because you are going to participate in the meeting!”

“Oh.” Hectors face flushed. _“I won't be able to look at any of them after she bragged about caging me,”_ he thought.

Lenore guided Hector up to his feet and kissed him. He felt a sweet mix of warmth and arousal. She slipped her hand down and felt up his groin. Despite the tightness Hector enjoyed the attention. Lenore made out with Hector for a few minutes continuing to tease him with light touches. She abruptly pulled him away and gave a light tap on the rear.

“Off you go now! Remember to Dress nicely tomorrow!”

Hector stood still for a second. He didn't want their time to end. Lenore noticed his hesitation.

“I promised my sisters you would forge tonight. We'll spend all night tomorrow together. I promise.”

“But I don't want to leave you-” Hector interjected but was silenced by a finger on his lips.

“Fine. I'll walk my pet home. Hows that sound?”

“Wonderful...I would like that very much,” Hector replied finding himself once again entranced as he looked into her bright red eyes.

“I need to make sure you get back safety anyway. I'll even let you walk without a leash tonight. We'll save that for tomorrow.”

Lenore grabbed hector's arm and walked with him back to his house. On the way she listened to his description of his urges over the past weeks. She didn't reply much and offered no explanation for not visiting him. She did reiterate several times how proud she was of him. She chuckled a bit when he described his conversations with Striga. Their walk ended at his door.

“So am I going to be punished for attempting to storm the castle tonight?” Hector asked a bit sarcastically

Lenore thought for a a brief moment.

“Normally that would be grounds for punishment but I admire how motivated you were to see me. So no punishment this time. Don't forget you still have one saved up for our next training session. I think that will suffice.”

“Thank you. It was nice to get to walk with you tonight. It will certainly help with my forging. I really missed you.” Hector said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. He fought them though and stopped himself from breaking down and crying. Lenore wiped one of his eye lids.

“Oh poor thing. Release day is soon! And with it more time with Mommy. You did a good job waiting so long and will be rewarded with further training” Lenore said with a smile.

“I'm looking forward to it.” Hector replied as he calmed down. Lenore laughed.

“We'll see about that! Good night pet.”

Lenore vanished into smoke at an instant and was lost in the wind of the dark snowy tundra.

Hector stared out into the darkness for a minute before closing his door. A chill ran down his spine when he thought about tomorrow's council meeting.

“I was right about one thing. This has not gotten any easier,” Hector stated to Cezar. His hound barked happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will probably take a short few day break and start working on chapter 5 :)


	5. Council Meeting Night

The ringing of bells echoed throughout the castle, announcing the beginning of night. Lenore had become accustomed to waking to them followed by the faint rumble of guards moving to their designated areas. It often took her awhile to find the motivation to leave her very comfortable bed; composed of lush and expensive fabrics with four large bed posts that had decorative bats carved into them, all connected by thin silk curtains. This particular evening, she a woke effortlessly. This was the night she had been waiting two weeks for! Tonight, she got to have her very own pet Hector all to herself.

Going two weeks without him had been very hard for Lenore. It had been challenging enough to contain Lenore's excitement last night when she had saved Hector from getting hurt from the guards. She need a frustrated Hector for his final night of training but grew impatient as he continued to report his ability to continue forging every night. Almost routinely Lenore had been pestering Striga for daily updates on how Hector was doing. Striga quickly grew tired of being involved.

Lenore flung aside her heavy layers of bedding and stood up to stretch. All she was thinking about now was her favorite human. If she had heartbeat it would be beating rapidly. Such thinking often lead to her getting out some of her favorite toys. She contemplated it now, looking at the large wooden chest near her bed.

“ _No, I shouldn't...I don't have much time tonight.”_ She thought to herself. _“Let’s save it for when I have him in here.”_ Lenore grinned at the thought.

Since Hector's last training session Lenore had had more frequent spikes of arousal. She chose to satisfy herself with toys even in the presence of an available vampire slave, always thinking of Hector while orgasming. She was still surprised at how much more she enjoyed herself with a human. It was far greater than any experiences with her previous vampire lovers.

She made her way across the room to a large enclosure near her dresser that housed a very special spider. A few years ago she found it with a broken leg in the library. She had frantically searched for an item to use as splinter. After successfully nurturing it back to full health she decided to keep it. Lenore enjoyed starting her nights by feeding the spider insects for breakfast. She looked through the enclosure for her eight-legged pet and found her hanging towards the left side off of a branch.

“How's Mommy's favorite girl doing this morning?” The spider remained still. Lenore smiled as she dropped in a breakfast of small centipedes near it. The spider captured and sank her fangs into the meal as her prey attempted fruitlessly to escape their fate. Lenore leaned in for a closer view, she always enjoyed the site. The way they ate their prey was similar to a vampire. It was a connection Lenore felt with the small critter. After providing an adequate meal for her spider Lenore moved on to gathering her clothes for a morning bath.

Water ready and items collected she made her way to the bathroom stopping by her large wooden chest. Lenore sighed as she set her clothes aside and decided to take a quick glance. Toys for pleasure and pain that she had collected over centuries were cleanly organized within it. She picked up one of her larger dildos, and scenarios raced through her head about using it on Hector. His face when it entered, his moans as it started to vibrate with the magic infused in it. The thoughts lead to Lenore reconsidering taking it with her into the bath, but she ended up finding just enough self-control to put it back for now. _“That boy isn't going to be the only one frustrated tonight.”_

Recovering from her distraction she moved into the tub. Lenore poured a glass of blood to enjoy while soaking. The water was warm and soothing.

“Where should I take him first? Probably the library. Best to get that over with so he doesn't try to talk my head off about some book until the sun comes up,” Lenore stated to herself as she shook her head and laughed. She finished her glass and forced herself to end the relaxing bath sooner than she would have liked. She needed to get Hector and make it to the council's meeting in a little under two hours.

Lenore lightly applied perfume being careful not to spray too much _“I want to jump him, and that boy's nose is too good!”_ She thought while swiftly applying her makeup and fixing her hair. She finished getting dressed by donning her black veil and left the chambers.

The walk from her room to Hector's home was a fairly long one, including many flights of stairs and ending with about a mile trail through the woods. Lenore was met with salutes from every guard she passed. This was a custom and a show of their respect to superiors.

Lenore stopped at the courtyard to admire two large crosses that had been freshly erected. She had gone easy on the guards who had grabbed her Hector by giving them death sentences rather than long years of agony in Morina's personal dungeon. Lenore had instructed the guards to not to allow Hector into the castle during forging hours however she by no means gave them permission to lay their hands on him.

All that remained on the crosses were the spikes that held the guards in place until the sun rose. Lenore had savored their screams before falling asleep. The rest of the guards seemed to be very aware of their former peers who were now ash. Lenore noticed much more tense and quicker responses from them were as she continued through and exited the castle.

She walked through the snowy tundra. The wind was much calmer now that last night's storm had subsided. Hector's door came within her view. Lenore's eyes flashed a shade of green and she became smoke.

Mist seeped into Hector's home. Cezar awoke puzzled at the site and started to bark.

“ _No, Cezar, don't alert him!”_ Lenore thought as she looked around the home still not in vampire form.

There was steam coming from the bathroom. Lenore made her way into it and saw Hector was in his bathtub. He heard his hound barking and sat up, just as he did Lenore manifested right in front of him. Hector jumped and let out a quick shout before catching his breath.

Lenore let out a laugh _“Got him!”_ she thought, grinning.

“Did you just...”

“Enter your home as mist to surprise you? Yes!”

"You never used that to spy on me before tonight, right?!" Hector fanatically thought of the more embarrassing things she might have witnessed. Lenore laughed.

"No, sadly. I can't hold this form for too long. Before last night I really hadn't seen my favorite good boy in two weeks! I wish I could have watched you in those attempts for a release you told me about." She eyed his cage in the bath. Hector looked away.

  
“How did last nights forging go?” Lenore asked curiously.

“To tell the truth I was just barley able to complete the corpse pile” Hector stated somberly.

“I can imagine its gotten quite difficult. But you've got tonight off and you get to spend it with me. I'm not releasing you from chastity yet but if you are a very good boy tonight I'll let you know when that will be.”

“Really?” Hector said looking up.

"Yes, really! I didn't want you to be a begging hot mess...at least for tonight. After the meeting we are going to tour the castle! Should be a fun night!” Said Lenore with excitement in her voice. _"And he does deserve a nice night before his last bit of training,"_ she thought to herself.

“Thank you...Mommy. That sounds actually very wonderful.” Hector leaned his head back and let out a sigh of relief.

“You so very welcome. Although once we get to the castle I want you to call me Lenore for the night. Calling me Mommy will just upset my sisters even more. They are already not fans of having pets at our table."

Hector rolled his eyes. Lenore laughed at the site. _“Although if you do forget I wouldn't mind,”_ she thought.

"Well it looks like I got here just in time to dress you!" Lenore said changing the subject as Hector let out a small genuine laugh.

"I just started my bath, but I've already collected my 'best clothes' in a pile over there.” He pointed to the pile on the counter. Lenore walked over and inspected the clothes.

"Everything seems to be in order, however you're missing those wonderful pink panties I left for you!” She smiled while turning to view Hectors reaction.

He let out a sigh. "They’re in the bottom drawer." Hector had made sure to clean his other pairs quick enough to avoid wearing them. Guess that wasn't going to be the case tonight.

Lenore made sure to pet and comfort Cezar on her way to Hector's dresser. The dog was happy to see her again, showing her his new humerus bone prize Hector had given him last night. She played fetch with him few times before collecting the pink underwear from Hector's wardrobe.

Returning to the bathroom Lenore set the garments down and glanced over at Hector now scrubbing himself. She walked over and grabbed the soap out of his hand. Hector looked up at her. There was a brief moment where their eyes both met and not a word was uttered. Lenore sat at the edge of the tub. Hector's gaze continued to be fixed on her, but she never looked back at him once while lathering him. Hector's face became flushed as he relaxed his body, laying back quietly enjoying his cleaning. She put her other hand on his shoulder and started doing soft strokes on his chest.

“Feels good?” she asked still looking away.

“Yes...feels amazing, thank you,” replied Hector. She moved the soap lower cleaning his stomach and then went even lower than that. Hector let out a gasp as she began working around his cage. It filled quickly. Lenore leaned in near his ear.

“Are you going to be a very good boy tonight for me?” Lenore's red eyes now looking back at her human.

“Yes. I'll always be a good boy for you.” Hector happily smiling back at her.

“ _He's getting cleaned like this in my chambers once a week,”_ Lenore thought.

Hector broke his gaze, looking away as she began cleaning the cage. Lenore turned his head back towards hers and brought him closer for a long kiss as she finished cleaning his lower half. When she retracted back her cheeks were as rosy as his.

"There, all clean." Lenore said in a low voice still staring at him. Hector leaned back in towards her.

"No, no, no... we need to get you dressed. We can't be late for the meeting."

"I'm sorry...Mommy. You're just so beautiful," Hector said quietly with a smirk now looking up at her.

_"My sisters are gonna kill me but he is being too cute tonight!"_ Lenore pulled him in for another kiss.

"There. Now out of this bloody tub! Like seriously, we need to get you dressed!"

They both rushed drying and dressing Hector. Lenore gave him a hard slap on the rear after getting his undergarments on. "I'll have to view you forging in just these some night."

"I'm fairly certain no night creature would obey any of us if this was their first sight." They both laughed as Lenore pulled up his pants and Hector buttoned his shirt. Lenore helped comb his hair while he donned his over coat. With Hector now ready, they both left his house. A few steps out the door Lenore stopped Hector. He looked confused after rushing to get ready.

"Can't forget to collar my good boy." She pulled out the original comfortable walkies collar and lead him by a leash attached to it as they made their way back to the castle.

As the towering structure loomed closer, Hector began to appear anxious. He started asking Lenore questions about the meeting. Would he be allowed to have input in conversations, were they going to bring up his outburst from last night. His cheeks became blushed when asking about if she was going to talk about his cage. Lenore informed him that his role would be more of a passive one. "You're worrying too much. You'll have a very comfortable dog bed at the foot of my chair where you can sit, relax, and listen to Mommy talk with her sisters."

"Wait, I don't get to sit at the table?!" In truth this news really did not shock Hector too much based on his previous treatment by the council.

"Look at it this way, you'll get some insight on how our plan is coming along, you don't have to worry about any of my sisters’ glances and you're still technically sitting at the table, just near your master's feet. It's a fitting place for you. You should know that by now. Silly!" Lenore petted the top of Hector's head as he went silent for a minute.

"I guess that would be nicer than sitting directly across from them. I don't mind glances from Striga. Maybe I'll even say hi to her," Hector said laughing. Lenore chuckled.

After several long sets of stairs, the royal guards opened the doors leading into the council's meeting chambers. Her three sisters were already seated drinking blood from their private stock. Carmilla sat her chalice down.

"You’re late, Lenore." She looked directly at Hector and smiled. "Did your pet try and fight more of our guards?"

Hector opened his mouth, but Lenore gave a quick jab to his side and he closed it adverting his gaze.

"Hector here has been a very good boy! Thanks to his hard work every night his army is almost ready to enact our grand scheme," Lenore said with a smile. She knew Carmilla hated that term for her plan.

"You are correct, my PLAN with OUR night creature army has been coming along nicely. I guess we can forgive your pet. I'll even allow it to sit in the corner quietly." She pointed at a very small and old chair covered in dust now residing in the corner of the room. She must have had it brought up from the “to burn” pile of old furniture in the Catacombs. Lenore scoffed.

"Actually, he'll be seated at my feet for the meeting. It's the least he deserves for working so hard despite his current restraint." Lenore gave Hector a light tap on his groin. His face went bright red. A collective groan was heard from the table.

"Fine. Let’s just get this bloody meeting over with," Carmilla stated, already appearing annoyed. Lenore laid down a doggy bed that one of the guards handed her and set it at the foot of her chair. Hector glanced across the table - doing his best to avoid Carmilla - and gazed at Striga and Morana. He raised his hand to wave at Striga. Striga raised her eye brows but returned the gesture with a slight smile. Morana laughed.

"Did you make a new friend dear?" Morana asked her wife.

"Well I do appreciate his work ethic, and I also admit he no longer smells like the first time I met him," replied Striga.

Hector felt a tug from his leash and took his place seated under the table. Lenore kept one hand under the table petting the top of his head and occasionally playing with his hair.

They began the meeting discussing how the neighboring nations were reacting to the influx of night creatures now guarding their borders. Striga discussed how the soldiers were being trained to fight alongside the night creatures. Morana discussed the use of recent acquisitions of wealth acquired from Lenore's peace treaties with some of their "allies". Lenore bragged about how she had successfully convinced each of them for more money to show their allegiance. Carmilla chimed in with her excitement to eventually back stab them all after their border expansion.

Hector looked like he was listening intently and appeared relaxed down by Lenore's feet. Lenore moved her boot around his groin rubbing up against his cage. Hector eyes widened, he looked up to see Lenore paying no attention to him while in conversation with her sisters. She continued the strokes on him.

“Lenore, please!” Hector said under his breath. She put a finger up to his lip.

Hector did his best to keep his moans quiet and rested his head upon her calf. She stopped after seeing his head down but periodically give his cage some attention and petted him.

“ _He should be able to endure a bit of teasing,”_ she justified to herself in thought.

Morana went on a bit of a tangent about how she had gotten her information from one of the captured humans of a kingdom soon doomed to be in their massive feeding pen. Carmilla always enjoyed the details of her methods of torture. Lenore felt like this would a good time to interject a change in subject.

"Since our night creature army is strong enough to begin our first conquests next week, I want a night off weekly for Hector starting tomorrow night." Carmilla's sadistic smile turned into an irritated frown as she glanced over at Lenore. Hector’s head perked up, and he held his breath under the table. Lenore gave him light pats on his cheek.

"Absolutely not!" Carmilla said furiously.

Morana interjected "Carmilla, he has been very compliant."

"He HAS to be compliant, remember?" Carmilla smiled while holding up the black and red ring on her finger. "Every night that hammer isn't striking we have significantly less night creatures, which reduces the success of my plan. You got tonight off to parade him around, but you're not getting another!"

Striga chimed in, "We are very low on corpses Carmilla. We have already massacred every village in surrounding area. I could use another night off as well. I vote Hector gets the break weekly."

"Yes, Carmilla I agree with my wife. Striga needs a night off too," Morana added while holding Striga's arm.

Carmilla seemed very annoyed at her sisters all ganging up her. She tapped on the table and went quiet.

"Fine. Whatever. Just no more talk of your pet tonight!" Carmilla stated sternly. Lenore smiled, glancing down at Hector and gave him rough pats. Hector also smiled and breathed again. The night in her room once a week was now a reality.

The conversation soon changed to weapons and armor development and how the soldiers were training with new technology. Lenore knew her input was no longer needed at this point. She sipped her glass of blood and yawned. Suddenly she thought of something fun to celebrate Hector's new night off. She dipped one her fingers in her drink and brought it down to Hector's mouth. Hector curled his lips and tilted his head up to see what was going on. She caressed his lips with the finger. When Carmilla was distracted Lenore quickly bobbed her head down and said under her breath, "We're going to celebrate right now. I want you to lick the blood off like a good doggy." Hector licked the blood off her finger. He fought back gagging and still looked confused, probably trying to understand why she was feeding him blood. Lenore uncrossed her legs. Hector now saw that she was not wearing any undergarments. Lenore dipped her finger in the blood again and then spread it on her clit. She went to put her other hand behind Hector's head but he was already licking her before she could prompt him. She did her best to mask the wonderful feelings of Hector's tongue by blocking her mouth with her hand. Hector’s cage was full, as it had been for awhile, and now had his precum dripping out. He held on to his master's legs for support as he felt her hand pressing hard on the back of his head. Her legs started twitching. She did her best to maintain composure while he ate her. This went on for a few minutes unnoticed.

The heated and loud argument about correct use for funds ended between Morana and Carmilla as they all quieted down. Carmilla put her cup down as her eyes narrowed.

"Whats that sou- LENORE! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Lenore grabbed the back of Hector’s collar and pulled his face away while crossing her legs.

"What? You know I've always been a fan of feeding my pets under the table!" Lenore stated with a smile as she tipped the last of the blood in her glass into her mouth. Morana and Striga looked disgusted. Carmilla was fuming. Hector was a hot mess under the table.

"Meeting over! Lenore, no more pets at our table ever fucking again! Have some decency, would you!"

"Fine! I'm sorry." Lenore scoffed.

Lenore watched Carmilla storm off as her other two sisters stood up and made their way out. Morana stopped by Lenore.

"I'll admit that was kind of funny. She'll be complaining about it for weeks, I'm sure," Morana stated.

Striga laughed

"You are truly a strange one, sister, but thank you for getting me a night off."

"You're welcome! I'm happy I get that night to spend with my pet as well. Thank you both for helping me convince her," said Lenore, with her hands balled up in excitement.

Striga shook her head while smiling. They both exited the room.

Lenore peeked down as she felt Hector’s face and hands back on her calf.

"Did you enjoy our celebration?" she asked him. Hector looked up at her.

"Yes...can we continue...please?" His face was blushed and She noticed his saliva on her boots. Most likely from him licking them.

“ _Oh my, looks like I've really got him excited,”_ she thought.

“Eager to pleasure me more?"

Hector pressed his face against her thigh.

"Yes...please, can I continue...Mommy?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Come on now Hector we still have about four hours left until the sun rises. Let’s go explore the castle together!" Lenore stood up and guided her pet to rise, prompting him with his leash. Hector went up slowly and awkwardly, still very aroused. Lenore didn't allow too much slack on the leash as she led him out the door. "I was thinking I'd take you to the library first." _“Probably a good way for him to soften up too,”_ she added in her thoughts.

"Isn't that all the way across the castle? By the time we get there and come back we wouldn't have that much time for me to get back home.”

"We'll be fine because I'm not taking you back home tonight."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Hector, you’re sleeping in my room when the sun comes up" She enjoyed the sudden look of joy on his face. However, his short lived smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Let me guess...there is some kind of catch like you're going to lead me around the castle tonight naked on all fours?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not, silly. No catches, just a nice night we get to spend together." Lenore laughed and then kissed him on the cheek.

Hector's smile returned and he appeared very content to spend the rest of his night with her, although his legs were still buckling from his arousal.

_"You'll be naked all of tomorrow night anyway!"_ Lenore thought as she lead Hector out of the room with his leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to write this chapter from Lenore's POV and might continue for the rest of the fic. I'm very happy with how this is turning out and am excited to write a wholesome date night chapter next and a very smutty last bit of training chapter after ;)


	6. To the Library!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time but I'm happy to say I've found the motivation and creative spark to continue this fic! Happy #LenectorWeekend2021

Lenore pulled tightly on Hector's leash. No time was going to be wasted on Hector's night off! She had promised him a tour of the library, but also had other places to bring him that were not full of dusty books.

Hector did his best to keep pace. He was still coming down from the horny mess he had been at the meeting. This would be his first tour of the castle library and he was genuinely excited to see it.

“I can't wait to see the look on your face!” Lenore happily exclaimed.

“That's assuming we make it there without me tripping and breaking something,” Hector jested.

“You know I can pull harder!” Lenore stopped and looked back at him.

“Well you also know I wouldn't mind that.”

Hector kept up a now running pace until they got there.

The entrance of the library was guarded by a very slouched vampire sitting at a small desk.

“Can't image this place is a high priory on the patrols,” said Hector chuckling.

“It isn't, but there are some books in the restricted section that Carmilla would very much not want stolen.” Lenore's eyes narrowed at the embarrassing sight. She walked up to the guard and proclaimed loudly, “In fact, I bet she would execute any lazy guards that failed to protect those books.”

The guard woke up, startled. He glanced over to confirm who was talking. Sweat broke out on his face as he saluted and went to open the door for them. Lenore stopped him with a wave of her finger, _she_ wanted to open it for her pet. The guard kneeled, and then returned to his desk now upright.

Lenore stopped with one hand on the library door handle.

“Well here we go! Are you exited?” She looked gleeful at Hector.

“I am very much, especially to see it with you.” Hector’s face blushed red.

Lenore opened the doors slowly and signaled for Hector to walk forward, undoing his leash.

Hector took a few steps and then stopped to take it all in. The room was immense. The walls were covered in books going up three stories. On the main floor there were hundreds of bookshelves, all lined neatly, with tables and chairs in the center of the room for studying. Hector noticed a main desk over near the stairs, it was vacant like all the others.

“Does the castle have a librarian?” Hector asked.

“We've 'had' a few. One way or another they fell into disfavor with the ruling council, so the spot currently is open.” Lenore smiled. “Thinking about applying?”

Hector knew it was a joke, but took it seriously and thought for a moment.

“Honestly that wouldn't be too bad of a job around here. But I don't think you'll be able to convince Camilla to let me switch from forging.”

“Afraid not. Considering that memorizing every single book, its location, and a brief summary is part of the job, I don't think a human could make the cut.” Lenore answered humorously.

“Give me a few more months, and maybe I'd be qualified then.” Hector said with a determined expression that made Lenore laugh.

“I don't want us in here all night so better get a move on. If you want to know which section is which I've read most of the books in here so just ask me. The books on the higher floors are off limits for non-ruling council vampires and sexy human pets.” Lenore's eyes narrowed at the end of the statement. Hector just shook his head.

The journey through the main floor then started. Hector had already requested and read a lot of the historical books from the library...or at least he thought so. After seeing the full section now, he knew that he had only scratched the surface. Lenore accompanied him walking down the aisles. She described some of her favorites to him as they passed by each shelf. Not being able to forget anything sure helped Lenore to give great reviews, especially on some the more boring novels that a regular human would just forget.

After making the rounds through most of the sections Hector was interested in, it was now decision making time. Hector deliberated between the various books that had caught his eye from each shelf. Lenore grew bored and took a seat at one of the reading tables. Hector paced through the shelves. Lenore checked her nails and sighed. Hector finally returned with about 20 novels all stacked tall in his hands, his head peeking around the stack to see. Lenore face palmed.

“Hector dear. You won't be able to carry all of those around with you tonight.”

“Well I thought maybe a guard could carry them?” Hector asked, breaking eye contact and moving his head back behind his tower of novels.

“Hector! Look here.” Lenore just held up 3 fingers, as he gingerly turned his head and saw her. “This is your maximum number of books tonight. So pick the ones you want to read the most. We can always come back here again in the future.”

Hector began the process of elimination. After a few more minutes of reading cover pages and returning most of the books to their proper places he was left with three. He made his way confidently back to Lenore, who looked happy knowing she'll be out of here soon. But Hector froze a few feet away from her. His eyes darted back and forth as he decided that he didn't _really_ want one of the books he chose and ran back to get a different one.

Lenore shook her head.

“Oh Hector, you're really adorable but we really need to getting a move on. We're burning moonlight on your night off!”

“Yes, I'm really sorry! I promise I'll be ready to go in just a second!” Hector yelled from a shelf far away. Lenore would have joked about being quiet in a library, but anyone could yell in this almost abandoned place and no one would care.

With his three books now actually chosen, Hector returned with a wide smile on his face.

“Look at my cute pet, all excited to read his books!” She locked his leash back on and gave him a kiss on the lips, making out with him for a few minutes and teasing him a bit before breaking it off by saying, “Alright, lets go enjoy some starlight! I had my personal chef make us one of their best dishes.”

Hector's thoughts were back on the horny side. He had no time to reply feeling the leash pull him quickly towards their next stop of the night.


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #LenectorWeekend2021 everyone!

Lenore and Hector both exited the castle, entering its courtyard. The frigid winter air chilled Hector as they stopped by the large fountain in the center. Hector shivered a bit but did his best to ignore the cold while gazing up at the beautiful night sky with all the stars shinning so bright. It was a sight he rarely had time to enjoy with his forging schedule.

The courtyard was all theirs, as only a couple of guards were posted by the large door they had come through. Lenore let Hector off his leash and motioned him to sit with her by the fountain.

“The guards will be here soon with our food. One of my favorite dishes from the east: ramen noodles!”

“What kind of noodles?” Hector looked puzzled. Even with his cooking expertise he had never heard of such a dish.

“Think of it like a noodle soup, but mostly noodles. It's flavored with whatever you desire. Gohda, our chef here, is from japan and his dishes are all delicious. If you get the chance to, sit down and talk with him sometime. He has a lot of very interesting stories to tell. He is a very polite and professional vampire.”

“Maybe I'll ask him how he got enslaved by the ruling council too,” Hector said, staring off into the pool of water next to him. Hector skimmed his fingers along the freezing cold water. Lenore noticed and reached into her coat pocket.

“Here, throw in one of these.” She handed Hector a gold coin. He returned a shocked expression to her.

“Gold?! Isn't this worth quite a lot?”

“Once we've secured our borders, we only need to feed our soldiers in blood. Gold will be worthless, other than for bargaining with other nations. I have a feeling we'll be the ones receiving it from them, though, with the strength of our army.”

“That army's strength is because of me. If you lose that then you'll need every gold coin you have.”

“Regardless, Hector, we have thousands of these in our vault. Now make a damn wish and toss it in. Think of it sign that I trust in your loyalty” Lenore tried to redirect to more playful matters. The last thing she wanted was to debate with Hector all night.

“I can always have the guards fish them out, Hector.”

Hector paused for a moment, thinking of his wish, and then tossed the coin into the well. Lenore took out another and did the same.

“Tell me later in my room what you wished for and then maybe I'll tell you mine.”

“I don't think you going to care for my wish.” Hector said with a disappointed look on his face.

Lenore snuggled up to him. He was a little reluctant at first but quickly warmed up to her embrace. A smile returned to his face. She held his hand, although no warmth was gained from it. Luckily there was no wind chill keeping him shivering like last time.

Lenore looked up, noticing that the moon was well over halfway through its cycle. They would only have a few more hours until daylight.

“Wouldn't it be nice if we could do this every night, Hector?”

“Yes, I'd very much like that. Do...you think we could, eventually?” Hector's heart began to race with excitement. Maybe there was hope to have a good life here that didn't involve forging every night.

Lenore kissed him, “I definitely think it's a possibility. But let's just enjoy it tonight as much as we can.”

They spent some time in silence, cuddled up to one another looking at the stars. A guard delivered their dinner. Hector's first response to the noodles was to stuff more in his mouth. Lenore laughed. The warm dish was certainly welcome when dealing with this frigid cold.

Hector answered Lenore with his mouth full one too many times for her liking, and he got scolded on his lack of manners. And as soon as Hector was done eating, he was ushered back up to his feet and the leash was tied to him once again.

“Back in a rush, huh?”

“We have but a few more hours until sunrise and there is one more place I want to take you.”

“And that is?”

“A surprise!”

Hector kept guessing what it could possibly be. Lenore had mentioned different sections of the castle before to him, but he hadn’t really bothered memorizing any of them. The hallways they walked through were no longer empty but filled with other vampires. In very formal attire. Hector guessed this was probably why he was asked to dress nicely tonight. He started to hear the faint sound of music.

“Lenore, you have to be kidding...” Hector grimaced, as he caught a glimpse of what was ahead.

They entered a very large ball room, about the size of the library. The floor was full of dancing and mingling vampires, with a full orchestra in the back. And to Hector's surprise, there was several sets of vampires dancing gracefully in the air, while flying high up towards the ceiling.

“This is going to be so much fun!”

“Lenore...I can't-” Hector's palms began to sweat immensely from the thought of being that high up in the air.

“What's the matter? Scared of heights, are we?”

Hector tensed up. Was he really going to go from cuddling under the starlight to flying like a trapeze artist tonight? Then a moment later it hit him, and he thought _“wait… she can fly?”_

“So you can fly?”

“No, Hector I can't, but I just like teasing you!” She laughed.

Hector let out of a sigh of relief.

“Well, I still don't how to dance though.” Hector averted his eyes, embarrassed by the statement.

“Then I'll teach you. Come on. We'll practice off to the side!”

They made their way through the crowd. Hector kept his eyes focused on Lenore. He could tell he was getting stares from the other vampires. Once away from the throng of people, Hector glanced back and noticed something peculiar about the crowd.

“Why are there so few male vampires here? So many of the couples dancing are all women,” he questioned curiously.

“Well, almost everyone here is an upper-class vampire of Styria. Carmilla only allows male vampires that are incredibly talented to fill those roles. She deems most of them a better fit for women.”

“I see.” Hector stated, agreeing somewhat with the logic.

Lenore leaned in, “Also, most of the men in here are in chastity just like you.” She brushed her hand against his device. Hector's checks went red.

“Lenore, not here please...there are lots of others around,” he winced, whispering under his breath to her. She found it cute, considering the music drowned out their conversation even with the other vampires’ heightened hearing.

“Just be lucky I let you wear clothes to this ball at all. I could have had you on all fours like Carmilla like to do with her boys when she brings them to these events,” Lenore said in a low voice, playing along with Hector's whispers.

Lenore put Hector in position to start practicing their dance as the orchestra began a new song.

“Alright, it's time for you to learn. I want us on that main floor before sunrise!”

They took the practice dance slow. Hector made many rookie mistakes, especially with his footwork. Lenore was gentle and loving. Praising him when he got a part right and encouraging him when he was frustrated with another. After about twenty minutes without saying anything, Lenore slowly moved them into the crowd. Hector still messed up from time to time, but soon found that he was at least enjoying himself. He let go of his fear of embarrassment as he started to catch on. The other vampires gave them space as Lenore surpassed them all in rank, and she stared down any vampire that dared gawk too long at her human.

It seems like all the stresses, all the worries, that had built up from these past few months were swept away in this moment for Hector. He found himself smiling, having fun, and genuinely not caring about anything else. It was a rare blissful experience in his adult life. One he desperately didn't want to end.

They had one perfect, error-free waltz in before the music stopped at a moment’s notice when the sunrise bells began ringing. There was a calm, organized departure of the vampires in the ball room.

“You did wonderful Hector. I'm so proud of you!” Lenore gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing their walkies to her room. Hector talked her head off about how much he enjoyed the night.

“The night's not over yet,” Lenore corrected him, as they entered her room.

Lenore's cheerful tone shifted immediately.

“Are you ready to please your owner and earn your release?”

“Yes, Mommy. I will please you anyway you like.” Hector said in an obedient, serious tone. He had known this was coming and was ready to earn more nights like this.

“Good answer. Because you'll be my pleasure slave for the next couple of days.”

“Couple of days? Did you-”

“Quiet. Only speak when spoken to, Hector. Yes, I cleared the next few nights off for you. It wasn't easy, and you will pay me back in servitude. The final test begins now.”

Hector gulped. He was excited and terrified all at once. He glanced down at the third being in the room. A male vampire. Bound and naked.

“Let's get started,” Lenore said, as she closed and locked her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extended this fic by a chapter. Next one will be the ending + a hot and smutty one! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
